


Beyond Compare

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes Phil up with a blowjob for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Compare

Dan was never one to wake up early. It seemed like he was constantly gaining consciousness throughout the night, checking his iPhone to see what time it was only to roll back over and drift off to sleep again. But this time when he checked his phone and it read “ _7:34 A.M._ ”, he stayed awake. Sure, he may have had to force himself to keep his eyes open, but it was Phil’s birthday and he wanted to get up extra early. He set his phone back down on the nightstand that was near the bed and curled back into his boyfriend. Dan laid his head on Phil’s shoulder and put his hand over his bare chest that was slowly moving up and down with his breathing.

“Phil,” the younger whispered, dragging out the ‘i’ in his name, “wake up.” Dan began poking at his arm.

Phil let out a groan. “It’s too early.”

“But it’s your birthday,” Dan said in a soft voice.

He barely opened his eyes, just enough to squint at Dan. He actually looked so adorable when he woke up, his sleepy eyes and messed up hair were truly endearing. “I’m too tired.” Phil pouted.

“Too tired for me to suck you off?” Dan said with a smirk.

Phil rolled his eyes with a small smile before rolling over onto his back. He closed his eyes and within just a few seconds, he was already drifting back into his slumber. That twat thought Dan was joking, just so he’d get him to wake up.

But the thing is, Dan wasn’t joking. He was almost astonished that Phil _did_ think he was joking. Who the fuck _wouldn’t_ want a blow job on their birthday morning? He knew Phil would definitely not be opposed to the idea.

So, that’s when Dan decided that he’d have to prove himself. He actually _really_ wanted to suck him off right now, so damn it, he was going to. He shifted below the duvet that was covering the two of them and put his legs on either side of Phil’s. He gently pulled down his boyfriend’s pyjama bottoms and wasn’t surprised to see his lack of boxers. Before long, Dan had the head of Phil’s dick in his mouth and was lazily swirling his tongue around it. He could feel him getting harder and before he knew it Phil opened his eyes and let out a dry moan.

Phil pulled the covers off from his lower half to find Dan’s mouth around his cock. That little shit. Although, he had to admit that it was actually really fucking hot, being surprised by the pleasure he woke up to.

“Fuck.” Phil whimpered as he took his cock a bit deeper into his mouth, properly setting a rhythm now, “I didn’t think you were actually gonna-” he cut himself off with a moan. He swore a million times that Dan’s lips were meant for sucking dick.  
Dan only let out a moan around the other’s cock. He was pumping his hand over the base of his dick while letting his mouth do the rest of the work. Phil raised his head off from the pillow to gaze down at Dan and _fuck he looked so hot_. The way his cheeks were hollowed and how his lips looked running up and down him was fucking indescribable. No matter how many times they’ve done this, it never gets old.

Dan took his hand away from his cock so he could then sink his head down even further, resulting in Phil hitting the back of his throat with nearly every bob of his head. Phil couldn’t help himself but to grip onto his hair as he moved his head up and down onto him, and he knew Dan liked it when he did that. He took his mouth off from him to take a moment to breathe, let out a whimper and furrowed his brows with pleasure. Sucking Phil off truly was a captivating experience.

He ran his tongue up Phil’s length, earning a soft moan from him. He went back to work, bobbing his head up and down. Phil was gripping a bit harder at his brown locks of hair and his breathing was becoming quite unsteady. Dan kept moaning around him and it was giving him the best feeling in the world. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

When he sat up on his elbows only a few moments later, his mouth went dry. Dan was gripping and massaging himself through his boxers and through the darkness of the bedroom he could make out the wet spot in his underwear that was formed from his precome. His cock was hitting the back of his throat, Dan kept making those _fucking_ moans, and with a few more pumps, he was coming. He felt Dan swallow one...two...three times, his throat constricting around him as he rode out his orgasm in Dan’s mouth, and _fuck_ , that boy truly knew how to make him feel on top of the world.

He released his grip on his boyfriend’s hair as Dan leaned up to give him a quick kiss. He gave him a smile that probably looked extremely dorky. Phil then remembered that Dan was still hard.

“Should I take care of this for you?” he asked as his fingers ran down towards his boxers.

Dan let out a slight giggle. “No need. It’s _your_ birthday, I can take care of myself.”

“Okay, can I watch?” Phil blushed at his own question. He obviously loves giving Dan all the pleasure in the world, but the idea of Dan getting off in bed right by him sounded amazing. They’ve hardly done anything like this since their Skype days.

“Did you honestly expect me to go in the other room?” Dan let out a fit of giggles only for Phil to join in as well. He pecked Phil’s lips and then rolled over on the bed so he could lay on his back and slide his boxers off from his legs, leaving him in just a t-shirt. Phil pulled his pyjama pants back up to his waist for comfort’s sake and leaned over on his side so he could watch Dan.

He was still so hard, Dan _really_ needed to get off. He closed his eyes and started focusing on giving Phil a bit of a show. He ran his hand between his legs and slowly started to graze his cock with just his fingertips. Sometimes it felt better to drag this sort of thing out, after all. His right hand was thrown above his head, mindlessly playing with a few strands of his own hair that Phil’s own hand had just been running through. The thought made him whimper.

He continued on and took a full grip with his left hand on his cock and began to stroke it. He peeked his eyes open to take a look at Phil, who was looking at him in awe. He caught him staring at his hand that was running over his dick and it made him blush. His mouth curved into a smirk when he made eye contact with Dan. He smiled back and let out a small moan.

“You look incredible,” Phil said in a quiet voice. He was leaning on his elbow with his head resting on his hand. It was pretty much illegal to look that adorable, Dan thought.

Dan rolled his eyes but he loved it. He drew in a breath and held it at the back of his throat. It was somewhat of a habit he’d formed whenever he would be getting off alone to be sure he was quiet. His heart was racing and the thrill of Phil watching him and looking at him the way he was was getting him really close. He felt Phil run a hand through his hair and he released the breath he was holding in with a whimper. He moved closer so he could kiss the younger boy’s neck. They both could tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh, fuck.” Dan cried out. His legs tightened and his back arched up slightly as he released his orgasm onto his hand. Luckily none of it got on his shirt. He was breathing deeply as Phil kissed his cheek. God, he is so lucky.

He grabbed a tissue to clean off his hand and then sat on the bed next to Phil, who was already half-asleep again.

“Go back to sleep and I’ll make you breakfast.” Dan kissed Phil’s forehead.

“No, I can stay awake.” Phil mumbled. His eyes were struggling to stay open.

“We’ll see about that,” Dan chuckled. He leaned down to kiss him. “Happy birthday, Phil.”

“Love you,” Phil murmured sleepily as Dan got up from the bed. He couldn’t stop smiling as he drifted back to sleep. His boyfriend really was beyond compare.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr!!  
> phanpunk.tumblr.com


End file.
